


The Road Home (Is Gonna be Long)

by MacAttack (MacAttack_Writing)



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: A little domestic, But mostly pure, Canon Compliant, Cuties, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Laughing Gas, My First Work in This Fandom, Nao is a sweetheart, No Spoilers, Sweet, Sweet Nao, Tiny bit angsty, Uehara had a cavity, Uehara just kinda needs a hug, Uncharacteristically silly Uehara, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacAttack_Writing/pseuds/MacAttack
Summary: Uehara gets a cavity (maybe from the milk pudding?) and gets all drugged up at the dentist's office. It's up to the great and powerful Nao to save him and escort him home. Can she mauver him through the late night streets of Japan safely? Or will Uehara trot off somewhere and be lost while she's not looking?|or|Nao has to drag her laughing-gas drunk boyfriend home. He's a little angsty.





	The Road Home (Is Gonna be Long)

“Uehara-kun!” Nao huffed his name, dragging him towards the direction of their flat. “Please, you're way heavier than me! At least try to walk!”

Uehara giggled and waved to the nurse seeing them out of the cozy dentist's office. Swinging his arms, he burst into song, clumsily slurring the theme to a foreign horror movie he'd watched the night before. Nao sighed and slung his arm over her small shoulders. She could feel her attention drifting as she tried to ignore the way Uehara's dimples stood out when he smiled that way. He was grinning wide enough that his eyes shone and made him look as though he was the happiest man alive. 

Nao hid a small smile as she pulled him down the sidewalk. Uehara had offhandedly mentioned to her before they'd left that the painkillers they used at the dentist's office were overly effective on him, but she'd never expected him to be hanging off her like this. She watched, amused, as he sang and giggled in a way that almost resembled the babbling of a hyper of a four-year-old.

“Yoshikawa-san, your hair is so pretty. Have I told you before?” Nao glanced up to see Uehara staring at her hair, his free hand reaching up to stroke the loose strands. 

“Ah, I don't think so,” Nao ducked her head as she felt a small blush spreading across her cheeks. “It's not the sort of thing you'd usually say.” Uehara sighed at himself and gave Nao a quick kiss on the top of her head.

“Well I should, because you're so beautiful!” Nao could feel the smile growing on her lips and gazed up at a loopy Uehara gratefully, her eyes glittering under the shine of the rising moon. 

“Thank you, Uehara-kun. Come on. Let's head home.”  
–-  
Unfortunately for the pair, all the fooling around Uehara had done on their walk made him quite hungry. As if this wasn't problematic on its own, they'd entered the large market area of the town. The late night vendors here were notorious for tricking the unexpecting passerby into buying their snacks on their way home. 

"Hot food! Delicious and filling!" one called. 

"Mouthwatering food for a tired traveler!" shouted another.

Uehara veered towards the prospect of a good meal, his brain taking a backseat as his stomach took the wheels. Nao dragged him away as well as her small arms could, focused on getting her clearly out-of-it boyfriend home.

“Aww, can't we just stop at one?” Uehara pouted as Nao pulled him away from yet another ramen stand. “Look, they have katsudon!”

“I have food at home! I'm making you cabbage rolls, your favorite.” Nao huffed at Uehara's disinterest and pulled him along. Though she found Uehara's change in character cute, she could feel herself longing for the stoic, quiet boy she'd fallen for in the first place.

"Yo-shi-kawaaa," Uehara chirped in a sing-song voice. "she can cook! She's as pretty as a... a brook! She isn't a book!"

"What are you doing now? We're in the middle on the market," Nao giggled. He gave her a lopsided grin and poked at her sides, right where she was most ticklish. She stumbled and laughed, slapping at the offending fingers.

"I'm making you a song to thank you!"

"Oh wow, you must be really out of it if you're thanking me," she teased, "and what're you thanking me for anyway?"

"Everything!" Uehara stretched his hands out and looked at her with wide eyes. "You do so much for me all the time, and I never thank you. I do appreciate it, even if I don't say it. I just get so nervous and never thank people usually but you go out of your way to make me happy, and I'm scared you won't like me anymore because I come across as inconsiderate, and-"

"Oh," Nao took his palms in hers, "you do thank me, even if not in so many words. You leave little notes for me or an extra milk pudding, or we spend the night watching movies together. You're a sweet, thoughtful, and considerate person. The fact that you don't show it all the time to everyone makes it that much more special to me when you do." She smiled softly. "Besides, I don't mind so much. I just like spending time with you."

Uehara seemed lost for words, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to form something to say. In the end, he merely smiled and said, "Thanks. Thank you, Nao." 

Nao beamed and nodded, resuming their walk hand in hand. 

"Um, wait, one more thing." 

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at Uehara sincerely.

He grinned. "Can we stop for some milk pudding?" Nao stared up at him, face blank, before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it, it's just- yes, yes, we can stop." She desperately tried to stifle her giggles as he pouted. Hm. Maybe she didn't mind this Uehara so much after all.

\--

During the final stretch home, they fought over who got to hold their convenience store bag of puddings and raced, Nao losing twice against Uehara. The both of them found that this had been a much-needed break from the frustration of daily life. For Nao, it was a simple confirmation of Uehara's feelings, an appreciated affirmation from a generally disconnected boy. For Uehara, well... Nao graciously pretended not to notice how he'd drift off in his inebriated stupor, retreating into his thoughts, or how his eyes misted over as they passed the river near their apartments. She reasoned that he was in a very vulnerable state, and set her steps with resolution, prepared to get Uehara home safely.

"Yoshikawa."

"Eh?" Nao started, surprised at the sudden pull from her thinking. 

"We're here." Uehara smiled before grimacing, clutching his jaw. "Right on time."

Nao smiled, sympathetic. "We can leave those cabbage rolls for tomorrow. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

The two traveled up the stairs and into the foyer containing their rooms in companionable silence, stopping before their two respective rooms. As Nao turned to open her door, Uehara gently took her hand, causing her to stop.

"Nao, I... thank you for today. I realize I was probably a handful, but you cared for me like you always do." Nao stared into Uehara's eyes, realizing that they were, for the first time of the night, completely clear. He meant what he was saying. "You're the only person who's ever stayed with me, no matter what. I can never thank you enough."

Nao took his hand and embraced him, snuggling into the warmth of his chest. "You don't have to, Uehara-kun. Every second I can spend with you is thanks enough."

Uehara smiled. rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling her closer.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
